Su todo
by makesomenoiise
Summary: SPOILERS 1x06. Es duro no poder besarla, no poder hacerle el amor, ni siquiera poder rozarla. Pero al menos está ahí, junto a él. Una pequeña reflexión sobre la relación entre Alisha y Curtis.


Bueno, me he visto la serie en dos días y tengo que decir que estoy total y completamente enamorada de cada personaje. Pero sobre todo de esta pareja :) Me siento muy orgullosa de ser la primera persona que abre este fandom en español :)

_**Nota**: Este oneshoot contiene lenguaje adulto, tal vez referencias al sexo demasiado explícitas. Así que cada cual lo lea bajo su propia responsabilidad, no me hago cargo si salís pervertidos ;)_

* * *

**SU TODO**

_**Pandora Lover**_

Al principio, la vio como la persona más jodidamente sexy sobre la faz de la tierra. Esos rizos bien peinados, esas curvas poderosas y esa sonrisa capaz de quitar el aliento. Cuando chupó el tapón de la botella para relatarles a él, Nathan y Simon cómo de puta era una amiga suya, su erección fue instantánea, su excitación superó todo lo que había sentido hasta el momento.

Supo que tenía que echa un polvo con ella.

Se vestía provocativa y sus ojos destilaban deseo por cada milímetro. Curtis estaba loco por ella, por su físico y su forma de ser. Siempre con el móvil pegado a la oreja, masticando chicle con una elegancia y sensualidad de la que pocas pueden presumir.

Luego ocurrió todo aquello. Todo el tema de su superpoder, ese jodido impedimento de que con sólo tocarla perdiera la razón y quisiera follársela a toda costa. Al principio le pareció guay, una oportunidad para fundirse en su piel, una oportunidad para hacerla suya. Pero cada vez que la rozaba, él no recordaba nada. No recordaba sus manos hundiéndose en sus pechos, ni sus labios besándola con ternura y pasión. No recordaba nada, porque quien le hacía el amor no era Curtis, era fruto del poder que ella tenía sobre él y sobre todos.

Se enfadó, porque ¿de qué servía estar con ella si ni siquiera lo recordaba? ¿Si ni siquiera lo sentía? No, así no merecía la pena. Fue entonces cuando descubrió sus más sutiles gestos. Su sonrisa deslumbrante y elegancia escondida, su piel morena irradiando pasión, sus diminutos lunares en sus hombros, su forma de ser arrolladora y electrizante. Verla llorar era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Entonces se dio cuenta, se dio cuenta de que no importaba no poder tocarla, no importaba no poder poseerla. Porque sus sentimientos por ella iban mucho más allá de un simple polvo. Porque la amaba, amaba todas sus virtudes y defectos, amaba su personalidad y su forma de ser. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas cosas que la hacen tal y como es.

Y supo que no importaba nada más, porque sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de verla feliz, de protegerla, de no dejar que las lágrimas cayeran libres por su rostro. Él tenía que hacerla feliz.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Curtis creyó que con recuperar su carrera de atleta sería suficiente, que con volver a correr él sería feliz. Por eso cuando volvió atrás en el tiempo y vio sus prendas en la puerta colgadas sonrío de forma intensa, porque había logrado cambiar el pasado, él no tendría que volver a ponerse ese mono naranja que tanto odiaba y Sam no estaría en la cárcel por su culpa.

Pero cuando vio la foto de Alisha en la pared del centro… La sangre se heló en sus venas. Sí, era cierto que saber que tanto Kelly como Simon estaban muertos le había sobresaltado, pero Alisha no… Ella no podía morir, aquello fue más de lo que estuvo dispuesto a soportar. Él no había estado allí para evitar que fuera asesinada, él no había estado para protegerla…

Su dolor fue tal que no dudó un momento en volver atrás en el tiempo, incluso aunque tuviera que volver al centro, aunque tuviera que volver a ponerse ese mono naranja, aunque hundiera su carrera y su sueño… Aunque todo ocurriera, valdría la pena. Porque Alisha estaría viva, y eso sería razón suficiente para ser feliz.

Por eso dejó a Sam, porque lo único que lo unía a ella era un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad. Porque quería a Sam, pero Alisha era mucho, mucho más. Alisha era su todo.

Tal vez por eso, por esos fuertes sentimientos naciendo libres en su pecho, logró vencer la culpabilidad que sentía por las lágrimas de Sam y dejarla. No fue su frase de Spiderman, no fueron sus palabras las que le impidieron volver al pasado y buscar una nueva forma de dejarla. Fue su recuerdo de Alisha.

Cuando a la vigésimo quinta vez que lo intentó, Curtis volvía al momento antes de dejarla, comenzó a pensar en la razón por la que dejaba a Sam. Y ésta no era más que Alisha, su nueva vida, su nueva obsesión. Pensó en ella y le soltó todo el rollo de Spiderman (jodido Nathan, para una vez que parece ponerse serio resulta que sólo recita palabras de una maldita película). Y, curiosamente, funcionó. Fue entonces cuando supo que sus sentimientos por Alisha eran mucho más de lo que él imaginaba, mucho más de lo que él hubiera estado dispuesto a admitir.

- ¿En qué piensas, Curtis? – pregunta Alisha desde su cama.

El aludido sonríe. Hace tiempo que Alisha y él duermen juntos, hace tiempo que han logrado acostumbrarse a no mantener contacto alguno. Y aunque duela no poder darle un abrazo ni acariciarle las mejillas y besarla… Al menos está ahí, con esa sonrisa, con esa forma de comer chicle demasiado erótica y elegante, con esos ojos apasionados clavándose en él.

- Déjame intentar algo – murmura acercándose al armario. Coge una camiseta ancha y se la pasa -. Póntela.

Alisha obedece con el ceño fruncido pero sin rechistar. Se coloca la camiseta sobre el sujetador y se da cuenta de que le sobra por todas partes. Las mangas cubren sus brazos y manos, el cuelo vuelto tapa su cuello, la largura de la camiseta cubre parte de sus piernas. Curtis se coloca otra camiseta enorme en su pecho y sonríe.

Se acerca y la toca lentamente, siempre sobre la tela de la prenda. Alisha se da cuenta por dónde van los tiros y acaricia la mejilla de Curtis con las mangas siempre cubriendo sus manos. Ambos cierran los ojos ante tal roce, comienzan a tocarse sin miedo de que los poderes de Alisha hagan su efecto. Como nunca antes, como siempre debió haber sido. No llegan a nada más, sólo disfrutan de su tacto, de su compañía.

Resulta extraño. Porque cuando lo tenemos todo no sabemos valorar las pequeñas cosas que nos ofrece la vida y, sin embargo, cuando tenemos lo suficiente como para ser feliz y descubrimos que hay algo más que puede aumentar nuestro gozo… Entonces es cuando realmente somos felices, cuando realmente amamos y nos sentimos amados.

- Te quiero – susurra Alisha en el oído de Curtis, abrazándolo dulcemente.

Y a Curtis le gustaría detener el tiempo en ese momento (si pudiera controlar su don lo haría), porque en ese momento se siente lleno. Y ni las carreras, ni sus sueños se comparan con la calidez que siente en su corazón con los brazos de Alisha rodeando su cuello, con su rostro hundido en los castaños rizos de ésta.

Donde siempre quiso estar, donde sabe que siempre estará.

* * *

Creo que más bien podría considerarse un resumen de su relación, yo no he podido resistirme a hacelro ^^ Supongo que habrá fluffy hasta provocar arcadas y palabrotas por doquier, pero no me importa :) Estoy contenta con el oneshoot porque me encanta la pareja y creo que son canon canonísimo :)

**¿Enviáis a Kelly a que me pega un par de bofetadas o a Nathan para que me dé un poco de amor? ;)**


End file.
